Final Fantasy Unlimited Kaze's Revival
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: I didn't see any FFU categories under anime, so I decided to put this here...This is based upon the Anime Final Fantasy Unlimited for those who've watched it, and it takes place after episode 25, once Kaze returns.


Final Fantasy Unlimited ~ Kaze's Revival  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I've Chosen the Soil for the likes of you..." These words kept repeating themselves in the Black Wind's mind over and over, as his memories of attacks were rolling in his head again and again. The various different colours and powers of bullets were put into the Demon Gun, one by one as different combinations produced different summoned creatures. Phoenix, Ifrit, Shiva, Ixion, so many of them all after another in each fight. The Soil chooses a specific one against its foe.  
  
Whatever happened to Ai and Yu? They must be safe with their parents now. Those that had taken care of them had probably taken them back to a new home, to forget about the catastrophes that had happened to them. Kaze, the Black Wind thought this over, and decided that why would these children want to forget about this magificent adventure. Even though he was always quiet and kept to himself, he enjoyed being in the company with them, these people. Ai, Yu, Lisa, Cid, Nav, Ru, and everyone else. Luckily Kaze had revived and gained a second chance after he sacrificed himself as the Soil. Where he was located at this point, he had no clue. It wasn't anywhere close by to Yu or Ai. Those that he had protected and will always protect.  
  
Kaze's Demon Gun was no where to be seen close by to him either. Although it wouldn't really be needed right now. The Demon Swordsman, as Kaze knew was put to a stop. The Count wasn't living anymore, and Chaos was stopped from bringing about its evil upon the Inner and Outer Worlds. Evil would still force its way back. It always did. In some other time to come, some other villain would seek to grow back Chaos in the Inner Worlds. Kaze never knew what happened to everyone after he, himself turned into the final Ultimate Soil. He wanted to seek everyone once again. He didn't know why, but he felt like he just had to find them. Perhaps there was still some unfinished business he had to check out.  
  
Kaze looked around to see the Darkness around him, lit by a soft light. It was the only light of hope. He could feel his throat burning. When he became a Soil, and penetrated into the Count as Chaos, that's when Kaze felt extreme burning inside. The worst pain ever came across Kaze that fateful day, more than anything else. It was now complete. Kaze had felt an overflowing pain of emotions, and felt the worst excruitating physical pain he ever possibly could. Now it was as if none of that physical pain ever existed within his body, yet the emotional pain that had absolutely traumatized him was still there, and it only worsened because of Ai and Yu and all of his friends that had vanished away from him and could not be found. Before with his Demon Gun and the Soil, he was always able to target and bring himself directly to him, but now these both precious substances were lost from his grasp, which deepened his pains for emotions even more.  
  
From a distance, Kaze can hear the thundering of Machine footsteps, pounding his way... Would that by any chance be Cid? Testing out one of his new inventions perhaps. Kaze simply just stared over his shoulder towards the sound, without moving an inch. Kaze never feared anything and can always stand his ground through anything. Once the sounds of Machine rounded around the corner of a dark ruined building that was lit up even more while it passed, Kaze showed a slight gasp that wouldn't be noticed by anyone, for his mouth was covered up. Not wanting to believe the new sight in front of him...The weapon on this newly invented, modern machine was one that Kaze had recognized so much from before. It was Kaze's weapon. His Gun.  
  
Although it wasn't the Demon Gun, for it did not contain any Soil within that would move when it was prepared to fight, Kaze had used this Red Gun a lot, to fight and protect. Why would his Gun be constructed into one of Cid's many Machines? As it was approaching him, Kaze hid into the dark shadows that surrounded the very spot that he was in. Kaze couldn't exactly hide, because the Gun on the Beastly Mechanics detected its Master in seconds, shooting off bullets around to light up the atmosphere around and be back in the protection of the Master. Kaze knew this well and decided that he myswell approach it and take back what was rightfully his, and then continue on with the journey to find Ai and Yu.  
  
He was about to go forward, but something stopped him instead, after his surroundings were brightly lit up. Around him, it can be seen that there were white substances flowing about, spiralling and swirling around, and strangely as it may have seen, Kaze had the idea that he was inside a very place that he did not want to be in. This confirmed his ideas even more, once he had heard the grumbling and growling echoing around him, bouncing off the walls of this structure... Why was he here?  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
